rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: The Mean Streets of Yu-Shan/Sacre
Spending Tracker General Details Name: Sacre Cyrano Concept: Humble Serenity Linguist Caste: Serenity Anima Color/Power: The color of the skies over Meru on a perfect day during the First Age/Spend 10 motes to add (Essence) automatic successes to Performance rolls in (Essence x 10) yards Motivation: Restore the Sidereals to their title as Vizier Attributes Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 5, Stamina 2 Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 5, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 Abilities Journeys: Thrown 3 ''Serenity: Dodge 4, Linguistics 4, Performance 2, Socialize 3'' Battles: Presence 2 Secrets: Investigation 4, Lore 3, Occult 2, Stealth 1 Endings: Awareness 4, Integrity 4, Bureaucracy 4, Martial Arts 5, Medicine 2 Linguistics: Riverspeak, Modern Realm, Old Realm, Firetongue, Skytongue Specialties: Martial Arts (Knives +1), Socialize (With 'Equals' +1) Backgrounds *'Savant 4' - *'Artifact 2' - The single heirloom Sacre keeps from his last Incarnation, this starmetal amulet has a crack in it. Once, it was a proper Infinite Resplendence Amulet but alas, it was broken a time before the Serenity died and they never fixed it. Sacre doesn't rue this fact though, for the stone maintains its Elsewhere pocket and the ability to shapeshift... somewhat. It can only take the form of accessories, no bigger than a tote bag, meaning it does not have the survival or soak bonuses of a normal amulet and it still demands an attunement of 5 motes. *'Connections 2' (Commoners, the Realm) - Like is drawn to like. The Serenity was a jester's son, a commoner. While he was raised by a king and had nobles as friends, Sacre has always preferred people of his own 'level.' *'Connections 2' (Academics, the East) - The Azure Savant is somewhat known in the East, mainly the cities, as a wise scholar of First Age literature. Some of his works circulate about not just the East but even the Realm, for the Savant enjoys translating the books he finds. *'Artifact 3' Sacre was given these Ghost Seeing Spectacles by a god named 'Near and Far Guide,' a minor god of glasses in the east. He was delighted to find a Sidereal who needed them, and made a pair custom for him. The orichalcum-etched steel and crystal spectacles tend to be perched on Sacre's nose often. While they give him Essence sight, they are more valuable to the Joybringer for correcting his vision. However, in front of large displays of surprise essence, he has been temporarily blinded before, much to his distress. *'Salary 1' - Sacre is much more focused on his work than flattering the god of pensions, and the god isn't too amused about having a Serenity who likes telling bad jokes. So he is pretty poor compared to most Sidereals, but content. *'Manse 4' - Bright Eye of the Dragon, actually Swan Dragon's manse, but Sacre didn't use it as a bribe and kept the Celestial manse for himself and Bjorn. Virtues, Limit and Intimacies *Compassion 3 - Serenity is loving the world, even when there's no love left for you. *Conviction 3 - Serenity is making peace with the evil you do. *Temperance 3 - Serenity is in the balance. *Valor 3 - Oh, fuck it. Do you have the balls to deck the dick who made these koans? Because I know I would. Intimacies *Venus's Purview (Devotion and Duty) *Servants and Commoners (Kinship) *His Job (Duty) *Words (Passion) *True Love Flawed Fate In the grip of Limit Break, Sacre must encourage or seek moments of extreme happiness in his own and others' lives. This Limit Break is tied to his Compassion. Conditions: Affecting Fate against his primary virtue, UMI, resisting Compassion. Limit 0 Tempers Willpower 8, Essence 4 Merits and Flaws Merit: Alternative Divination (1, Crystallomancy) Flaws: Nearsighted (2), Nightmares (1), Vice - Temperance (Puns) (1) Charms Thrown *Third Thrown Excellency, *Life Gets Worse Approach (Bird Returns to Nest) - 1m, Supplemental, Instant, Combo-Ok - Sacre's weapon will return after an attack. Dodge *Flows Downhill Protection (Like an Unblocked Stream) - 3m, Reflexive (2), Instant, Combo-Ok - Sacre can exchange dice of damage for yards of knockback. He can exchange as many as he would like, but he can't change direction in mid-flight. He isn't knocked prone afterward. Linguistics *Always Coming Home (Faultless Ceremony) - 1m, Reflexive, 1 Scene, Combo-OK, Stackable - Sacre is able to act as a priest of any god and perform ceremonies without a flaw. *Blue Vervain Binding - 1m, 1wp, Simple (speed 1, DV ––0), Instant, Social, Obvious, Emotion, Combo-OK, Virtue (Compassion), Stackable - Do a minute long prayer in Old Realm, do Charisma + Linguistics involving two people present. If the roll makes over their MDVs (and they can agree to not resist), they get an intimacy of friendship and are able to understand each other no matter what languages they speak as long as the Intimacy is there. Performance The 10,001 Dances (Dance of Spirit Persuasion) Socialize *Cash and Murder Games (Compassion Soothing Gesture, Life Without Compunction) Lore *Of the Shape of the World (Lucky Break) Investigation *Auspicious Prospects (Serenity, Secrets) Occult *Native of Heaven Perquisites (Nod to the Neighbors) Awareness *Wise Choice (Danger) Martial Arts Third Martial Arts Excellency, Living Shield Technique, Undefended Assault Method, Crosswind Offense, Shepherd the Life, (The rest of the Falling Blossom and Night Breeze TMAs, I'm being lazy ATM)) Spending Bonus points: 18. 22 after flaws. 9 on Virtues, 4 on Willpower, 4 on Background points, 4 on Abilities, 1 on Merits. Have: 167 xp Spent 150 Spending: 8 (Stamina and Strength 2), 16 (Charisma 5), 16 (Perception 5) 10 (Bureaucracy 4), 15 (Investigation 4), 9 (Larceny 3), 8 (Primordial TMA Charm), 40 (Rest of the TMA), 8 (Charm), 8 (Charm), 10 (Investigation Charm), Martial 5, derp. (7), Linguistics 4 (5) Category:Exalted